


the ATLA AU no one asked for (with angst!)

by Made of stars (wethepeople)



Category: (AU) - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adventure, Air Nomad Midoriya Izuku, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst, Avatar: The Last Airbender AU, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki-centric, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fire Nation Bakugou Katsuki, Fire Nation Midoriya Izuku, Fire Nation Todoroki Shouto, Fluff, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku-centric, Military man Bakugou Katsuki, POV Multiple, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Pining, Politics, Prince Todoroki Shouto, Racism, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Todoroki Shouto-centric, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, Uraraka Ochako-centric, Water Tribe Uraraka Ochako, keeping up with the todorokis..., lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wethepeople/pseuds/Made%20of%20stars
Summary: Todoroki Shouto despises the throne, the throne he will one day inherit. Everything the Fire Lord- his father- has claimed is the essence of their nation is a lie.Midoriya Izuku is a Fire Nation boy, at least half of him is. His mother is Air Nation, and after being cast out of their home, the same one that claimed to be accepting and tolerant of other nations, Izuku learns that the world needs a shift in world view.Bakugou Katsuki couldn’t give two shits about other nations, the Fire Nation was the best of them all, he was the best of them all. Too bad he has to leave it behind because the asshole crown prince decides to have his angst session and first act of rebellion right when Bakugou is set to rise in the military ranks.Uraraka Ochako is a Water Tribe peasant and she is determined to live out her days in peace, separate from all the bullshit lies that every nation preaches but doesn’t believe. Too bad she can’t leave a certain broccoli boy to travel the world by himself.OrYou shipped Zutara or Zukaang and I am basically giving you both.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 72
Kudos: 120





	1. Shouto

**Author's Note:**

> I had an epiphany and decided to write this. 
> 
> If you ship Kacchako... you shipped Zutara, do not lie. I can see the appeal with Zukaang too so here ya go for those of you. 
> 
> The universe will be revealed as it goes but if you need some background here you go. 
> 
> BACKGROUND:
> 
> This is set in world either before the events of canon ATLA or in a world where they don't exist lol. Haven't decided yet. Also, we're gonna ignore Korra. Like it's an alright sequel, but like... 
> 
> The quirks we'e come to love will still be included with bending... just in a way that is compliant to the rules of powered individuals in ATLA. 
> 
> Also, this will be centered over all four characters so every chapter will be from each POV. 
> 
> Also... Shouto is Fire Nation by birth but his mom was water tribe.
> 
> OOOO one more thing, there is a surprise in this story hehe, watch out for it.
> 
> ... Has this been done? Like everyone always makes comparisons with Zuko and Shouto so I'd be surprised if no one has done this. If they haven't well, this is a start right?

Shouto sighs as he’s forced to sit through another meeting concerning trade with the Earth Kingdom. His father, seated at the flaming throne of course, sits stoically. The old man reading the proposals shuts up at a grunt that tumbles out of his father’s chest. Shouto refrains from rolling his eyes. Such disrespect… would cost him dearly. 

“No.” is all his father says. 

The men seated in the meeting room all exchange glances. The old man speaks again, stroking at the white long beard commonly adorned by men his age. “Your highness, surely you don’t mean you won’t accept the Earth King’s proposition for trade…” 

“It is exactly what I mean.” 

“Sir, this is the third time the Earth King has been asked to rewrite the proposals, surely he will not take kindly to-” 

The flames in the room grow brighter, blinding in their power. “I do not care for what that old man takes kindly to!” he bellows out. “If we accept the trade negotiation, they profit in more military strength, that kingdom of idiots is the only kingdom that poses a legitimate threat to us!” 

Shouto pulls at the red robes that he’s been dressed in so that he may attend this meeting. The regalia of their nation’s symbol sits in his hair, his hair although not long is pulled into a bun typical of their culture. Shouto hates that with his hair out of his face his scar is in full view. 

“I agree with the Fire Lord.” Bellows out an idiot by the name of Bakugou Katsuki. He sits improperly. He smirks at the looks of contempt on the older men’s faces. “We don’t need the Kingdom of hard headed idiots. The Fire Nation produces enough to carry us through even the harshest of seasons.” His eyes, red as the fire their nation proudly boasts, harden as he speaks with disdain. “And if they try and take on our nation… well, let’s just say there might not be an Earth Kingdom.” 

If an officer of Bakugou’s rank had spoken in a military meeting, he’d have been sentenced to death. Luck was on his side. He had been invited to the meeting concerning trade, partly due to his intelligence and partly due because his father knew he would back him.

One might think this foul teenage boy was sucking up to the tyrant of Shouto’s father. However, he was a fairly strong officer in their military, just as harsh and committed to their nation as the most traditional families. Everything he said, he believed. 

Shouto escapes as soon as he can. The room of men excuse themselves to the Fire Lord. As he rounds the corner he bumps into his sister. She smiles warmly and excuses herself with a bow claiming she's on her way to visit their father. Shouto doesn’t bother being polite or pleasant and ignores her. He hears her sad sigh as he walks away. 

He winds through the palaces hallways, red robe trailing behind him. He blanches at the tapestries of his ancestors and contemplates burning his father’s when he passes by the most recent one. He had not passed the picture of a single woman. 

Shouto looks at the picture of his father. Red hair proving every ounce of Fire Nation blood, blue eyes electric as if he could take on anyone and he’d come out on top. 

He can’t stand looking at him, quickly fleeing the hallway of nightmares and oppressors. 

He visits the library in the palace. Everywhere he looks he’s reminded of the terrible deeds of his nation. 

_Tales of the Fire Lords; the Chosen._

_Subduing the Dragons._

_Fire Nation Victories._

_Military Might._

_The Endeavor of our People._

He skips the bullshit propaganda and goes to the children section. Noble families would often come here, people with money were the only ones with such a luxury as this. Shouto doubts any library outside of the palace exists in the Fire Nation. 

Even in the children’s section the propaganda appears, although very subtly. He sighs and takes the scroll under a section labeled _Fire Nation Myths._

It was a scroll his mother had read to him often when he was younger, before… 

He opens it and smiles at the familiar writing.

  
  


_The sun rises_

_And we follow suit_

_It provides everything we need_

_From growing our crops_

_To lighting the way_

_Truly, it is with us_

_Even when it is dark_

_For the moon reflects its light._

  
  


“Oi, Mutt.” 

He startles at the gruff voice. He glances up from his spot on the floor, leveling Bakugou with an icy glare as the blond stands with his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face. 

“I doubt you should be speaking to your crown prince in that manner, Captain Bakugou.” 

He scoffs, red eyes glaring, “At the rate you’re absorbing shit, your nonbender brother will be Fire Lord before you are.” 

Shouto puts the scroll back and stands, hands connected and thus hidden by the large sleeves of the robe. “Natsuo would make a great Fire Lord.” He concedes. 

Bakugou groans, “Do you even hear yourself? You have the world at your feet, or you will, and you don’t want to do jack shit with it?” 

Shouto makes to move past him with a cold, “It doesn’t concern you.” Bakugou stops him with a rough grab on the arm. “Unhand me before I do something that will displease the Fire Lord.” 

They hold each other’s glares before Bakugou lets go, “You really are pathetic, even more so than your dumbass brother who went and got himself killed.” 

In a second Shouto has him by the collar of his uniform, Bakugou stares back with a cruel smirk, “You will not defile Touya’s name with your _peasant_ mouth.” 

At this, Bakugou’s smirk falls off his lips before shoving Shouto away from him. “Whatever basket case.” and he’s exiting the children’s aisle. He stops a little ways away, “Oh, by the way, the Fire Lord called for you, about thirty minutes ago. I hope he doesn’t get too mad...” and he exits with a cruel laugh.

  
  
  


When Shouto enters the throne room, he knows his father is displeased. He’s been on the receiving end of his father’s flames before, and these are the ones he uses when training him or getting a point across with no room for questions. 

“You are late.” 

“... Forgive me, Fire Lord.” The grunt lets him know he’s off the hook. “What did you wish to discuss?” 

His father descends the thorne, fire around him dispelling, the room darkens as a result. “You failed to discuss your opinion during the meeting.” Of course he’d describe it as a failure. “If you wish to someday rule as Fire Lord, you will need to be more involved in political matters. Now, tell me what you think.” 

Alright. “I think you’re being unreasonable.” His father bristles at his insolent words and Shouto’s skin hums happily at the reaction, knowing his father would not punish him as he’d asked for his opinion in the first place. “The Earth Kingdom has shown no signs of aggression towards our nation, I’d say we’re more likely to increase aggression if we refuse to trade with them after the work you made their king do.” His father frowns at the wording, _Good_ Shouto thinks, _You’d be at fault._

He continues, “That along with the fact that the Yaoyorozu royal family is also a strong proponent of peace and integration, they are unlikely to use their military for matters other than defense. Furthermore, their textiles are very beautiful, they’d be a real boost for our economy.``

His father storms out of the room, leaving him shrouded in darkness. Shouto smirks into the empty room, “Was it something I said?” 

  
  
  


Days in the palace pass uneventfully. The quietness is unnerving, everything about this place is unnerving. From the nobles who visit, to the haughty generals, even his complacent sister. The only time that the silence is absent spells trouble for Shouto. It means gruelling training sessions for his left side with his father or boring meetings with the elder advisors, or worse, meetings with the stuck up generals or admirals. 

Shouto isn’t allowed out of the palace, neither is Fuyumi. The only one allowed outside is Natsuo, and only because he has somehow convinced his father to let him attend a school for medicine. Shouto had to refrain from flinching when his father had condescendingly agreed with a declaration of, “And here I thought there’d be no use for you. You have my blessing.” 

Natsuo had gritted his teeth on his way out after bowing to his father and retreating. Shouto is glad at least one of them got to escape.

  
  
  


Shouto sits under a tree as he reads a scroll on the cultures of other nations. He doesn’t take what he reads too seriously, knowing that the scrolls would more than likely be stretching some truths or completely ignoring them. It’s still a better read than the other bullshit in their library. 

He stops reading when his sister exits the palace doors, tears streaming down her face. Fuyumi stills when she notices Shouto. They stare at the other for a few seconds before she’s bolting back indoors. 

Shouto curses, pocketing the scroll in the sleeves of his robes before he chases after his sister. 

“Fuyumi!” he calls out, but she ignores it, running even faster down the halls. He recognizes the hallways as those that lead to her room. He lives opposite to her, their father deliberately separating them from a young age. Just when she’s about to shut the door to her room, he wedges his hand in between and holds back a grunt of pain. “Fuyumi, let me in.” 

She sniffles, “Shouto, please let me be.” 

“No.” 

She sighs, holding his arm between the door for a few more seconds before letting the door open. “Fine, you stubborn boy.” She sits on her overly large bed as Shouto stands awkwardly near the door. “Would you like to sit?” he shakes his head. 

“I want to know why you were crying…” 

She sighs, “No offense, Shouto, but why do you suddenly care?” 

Okay, so he deserved that, “... I’ve always cared.”

Her eyes soften and she smiles sadly, “Alright.” She tucks her hair behind her ear and looks away from him, “I was hoping to get some space after something father said…” this comes as a surprise to Shouto, Fuyumi never disobeyed their father, took every word he said as a given, as a prophecy that would come true. “Father has… he’s decided I will be betrothed to an Earth Kingdom noble…” 

“What?!” His sister flinches at his tone and she avoids his stare. “He’s lost his mind!” 

“Shouto, do not speak of our fa-” 

“I don’t give a damn Fuyumi, that man is not our father.”

“He is our Fire Lord above all else, Shouto.” 

Shouto can’t believe her, “He is _selling_ you and you’re still defending him?” 

Fuyumi stands, fists clenched at her side, “He is not _selling_ me Shouto!” 

“He is, just like he obtained mother from the Water Tribe to secure relations with the Northern Tribe. He’s using you for his gain, all in the name of what? Integration? All under the farce that our nation will be united with their kingdom? We all know it’s a lie.” 

Fuyumi begins trembling, “You think I want this?! I have no choice!” 

“Don’t do it, Fuyumi,” Shouto tugs at his hair, “We can’t… we can’t let him do this.” 

“There is no telling our father what to do, Shouto.” 

And she was right. Shouto leaves her room, numb. 

He thinks of his mother, his sweet mother. How she had become a shell of herself, pushed to the brink of insanity. Demeaned and berated for her Water Tribe origins, never allowed to water bend, beat when she tried to defend him and his siblings. He remembers the longing she looked at the moon with. 

He can’t… 

Shouto can’t be here, not as it happens again to someone he loves. 

First Touya. 

Then Natsuo. 

Now Fuyumi. 

He’d be all that remained in this suffocating palace, forced to play a role he despises. He’d be alone, truly alone. 

He traces the scar on his face and shuts his eyes. Shouto… wanted… 

What did he want? 

He supposes if he had to choose… he wanted to know who he was. He didn’t even know about his mother’s people. He didn’t know about the moon, yet felt the same longing for it as he did for the sun. He had his mother’s bending but what good was it when he knew nothing of how it came about, didn’t know why it only worked as ice and not as liquid water. He knew… nothing. 

Who was he? 

Who did he want to be? 

Did he want to be the boy who let his life be decided for him or the boy who said “screw you” and found his own meaning, his own calling. 

He glances at his reflection and his eyes are set in a hard glare.

“Screw you.” 

  
  
  
  


Come morning, he had packed a bag with money, one change of clothes and had fled the palace. 

His heart beat fast as he entered town, hood draped over his head as the sun rose. And he along with it. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Katsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter with our fave trash boy! Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and kudoed, this is for you! After I get individual intros out of the way, we are definitely getting longer chapters! I hope the world building is good, god I'm so nervous, I hope I meet expectations abashds.

The shitty prince was gone. 

Katsuki tries his darnedest not to explode with anger in front of the Fire Lord. The generals and admirals around him bristle at the rage the Fire Lord expels. 

“I want answers!” The Fire Lord screams, “Who was in charge of the perimeter?! Who is at fault for this?!” The generals, corporals and captains all stand before their Fire Lord. The man’s face is twisted in rage, seeking someone out, hoping to burn them. 

One man steps forward, the air of confidence. He’s one of their Generals, no doubt the one with the information the Fire Lord seeks, “Captain Chen was in charge of securing the parameter, sir.” No hesitation, Katsuki smirks, ruthless. 

“Captain Chen, step forward.” No one breathes, not a single body moves. “NOW!” 

A boy around Katsuki’s age steps forward, face pinched and eyes wide in fear. He bows to the Fire Lord who looks down at him, murder in his eyes. “Yes, my Lord, I was in charge of securing the perimeter this morning…” 

The Fire Lord grabs him by the uniform, hoisting him off the floor and making the smaller man eye level with him, no doubt choking him. “And tell me, Captain Chen, how is it that the _crown prince_ could have escaped?” 

The captain looks close to shitting himself and Katsuki holds back a snicker, _idiot, incompetent moron._ “My L-lord.” 

“How!” 

“I let my men take a break!” The captain rushes out, shutting his eyes at the confession. 

At this, Katsuki’s rage almost wins out. A break? What were they, five? These men didn’t deserve to call themselves Fire Nation, they weren’t even able to do their jobs correctly. How weak was this person, feeling the need for _breaks_. This nation thrived on their will and fighting spirit, how was someone this passive a member of their ranks? They shamed the nation with their stupidity. 

The Fire Lord seems to have the same thought process because even Katsuki winces when he snaps the man’s arm with seemingly no strain, kicking his crumpled body that spasms in pain away from him as if he's garbage. 

The only sound in the room is the grunts of pain coming from Katsuki’s fellow captain - no, surely he’d be demoted, or worse, cast out after this- and the Fire Lord's harsh breathing as he struggles to fix his composure. Finally after a few more moments, the Fire Lord addresses the room. 

He removes the insignia in his hair that’s been passed down for centuries by Fire Lords and let’s his top knot fall once removed. His red hair, reaching his shoulder, is scarlet, almost as if it were dyed with the blood of the fallen. 

“I want everyone except Captain Bakugou to leave the throne room.” 

No one questions the Fire Lord, quickly exiting the room in an orderly fashion. A few captains remove Captain Chen from the throne room. 

Katsuki steels his face, toning down the prominent glare on his face, carefully blanking his expressions. He has no clue what the Fire Lord could want with him, and of course he’s a bit apprehensive. But no one said no to the Fire Lord. He could get away with scowling at his fellow captains or maybe some elderly advisers, and maybe he was praised for his ruthlessness by his generals or admirals, but in front of the Fire Lord... even Katsuki wasn’t stupid enough to have his expressions misinterpreted. 

The Fire Lord ascends his throne, around him, the orange flames burst to life, far brighter than the hasty candles lit for the sake of the meeting. He sits, his robe enveloping his figure. He strokes at the short beard on his face. Katsuki bows. 

“You wished to speak to me, Fire Lord?” Which is Katsuki’s way of subtly and politely telling him to get the fuck on with it.

“Ah, yes, Captain Bakugou…” He begins, his blue eyes calculating. “ If I’m not mistaken, you’re set for a promotion for a rise in ranks, correct?” 

Katsuki nods, “Yes, my Lord.” 

“I must say, Captain, your growth has been very impressive. You demonstrate a mastery of your fire bending, a pride in our culture and a genius in planning. It is no surprise you are set to rise through the ranks few could hope to achieve at your age.” 

Katsuki smirks just the slightest. Praise from the Fire Lord _and_ a promotion, of course it made sense, he was Bakugou Katsuki. “ You are too kind, my Lord…” 

The Fire Lord laughs, which is as surreal and as disconcerting as a turtle duck speaking, replying with a simple, “Nonsense.The promotion is well deserved.” 

“Thank you-” 

“Of course, that is if you can accomplish what I ask of you…”  
  


And of course, Katsuki should have seen this shit coming. The smirk falls off his face, his face carefully becoming a blank mask. Behind his facade, Katsuki is cursing the old man to hell and back. _What the fuck. What kind of fucking bullshit is he…_ “Of course, Fire Lord, what is it you wish for me to do?” 

Katsuki notes the way the Fire Lord’s eyes flicker with amusement. The man was smart, he had to know that Katsuki was being a farce for his sake, revelled in the power of it. “ Your promotion will be here waiting for you… in the meantime, I have a mission for you. I am entrusting this to you because of those qualities you possess.” Katsuki waits with anxiousness, _what the fuck did he want?_ “I need you to… bring the crown prince back home.” 

His brain short circuits. What the fuck had the Fire Lord said? Surely the old fuck hadn’t said he wanted him to look for the asshole prince and drag him back by the ear as if he were his mother calling him back for dinner. He wanted him to go out there and chase the asshole? Him. Bakugou Katsuki, soon to be colonel, the same one who followed his training schedule religiously and studied military tactics late into the night. Had he lost his mind?! 

Bakugou Katsuki had better things to worry about than the lame ass prince who didn’t even want to be Fire Lord, the absolute fool. 

Katsuki breathes in deeply and his frown makes an appearance. “Fire Lord, while I would love to accept, surely there are others more suited to a task as important as this.” 

The Fire Lord smirks, “Nonsense, Captain, you are perfect for the job.” 

“... How so?” he asks suspiciously. 

“Well, for one, I know you don’t tolerate my son very much,” Katsuki cringes, “Which is fine, perfect even, it means you will not bend to his foolish desires, you are a perfect Fire Nation citizen, he could stand to be around someone like you.” Okay, Katsuki more than agreed with that, but still, babysit the dumbass prince? What the fuck? 

“I am not sure where I would begin the search, my Lord. I have no idea where he could be.” Which was also Katsuki for, _I am making myself out to be a dumbass, please get someone else you old fuck._

The Fire Lord’s eyes dull, becoming steely with anger. Katsuki worries he went to far trying to look incompetent. He relaxes when the Fire Lord just seems lost in thought. “Don’t worry about that, I know exactly where the prince is heading.” 

Katsuki holds his breath. “Where, my Lord?” 

“ The Southern Water Tribe.” 

_Oh fuck him._

  
  
  
  
  


Katsuki hastily packs a bag, shoving money, some rations, and a change of warm clothes. He curses the whole while. 

“Stupid fucking Chen. Fucking dumbass prince. Fucking…” and he mouths the words Fire Lord, if anyone were to hear him, they’d have his head. He changes out of his military uniform, dressing in more casual robes and pointed boots. He feels lighter without the heavy uniform he wears. He hates the ease in which he feels comfortable in these robes, reminding him of his more humble beginning. It reminded him of the days in which his clothing wasn’t a nice red with gold trimmings but a duller red with no intricate designs. 

It had been a few hours since they suspected the idiot prince had left, it was afternoon by now. He had to hurry and find his dumbass so that he could come back to the palace barracks and get back on track on rising through the ranks. 

He makes his way out of the palace, glare murderous at anyone who so much as glances at him. 

At eighteen years old, Katsuki has grown as much as he will in his lifetime, standing tall, broad and proud. His body is lean but muscular. Typically people attempted to beef up, to show they were the top dogs or some shit but Katsuki wasn’t dumb. He knew that a fire bender used his flames as an extension of their body, of their soul, of their breath, too much muscle and he’d be too slow. His movements required speed, not strength. 

He had trained his body for years to be agile, fast, all the while being powerful. All of his life… he had aimed for the highest spot a peasant like him could gain in their nation, in this world. So unless he wanted to marry into the royal family or some other gross shit similar to that, that he’d rather not entertain, the military was his best bet. 

He had worked his whole life to be as powerful as he could be. While his family hadn’t been dirt poor and had lived comfortably, he was no noble and he was certainly no royalty and if you weren’t either of those, then you were a peasant. The middle class didn’t exist. 

His treacherous mind conjures up the image of a boy with freckles and unruly hair, eyes a mix of grey and gold that made it seem as if they were green in the light. He wants to slap himself for remembering the dirty mutt who dared to be someone like Katsuki, who thought _he,_ someone who wasn’t even fully Fire Nation, could be someone in this world. 

  
  
  
  


Katsuki glances back at the palace. God he hated this. But he couldn’t stop now, he had to find the stupid crown prince. He had so much to prove. 

The sun set on the horizon as he moved through town. He would not set along with it. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it, already conflicts between characters and their motivations lmfao. hmmm, I wonder who the freckled boy is? 
> 
> Also sorry I switched so much between Katsuki and Bakugou shshhs like I literally am just so used to saying and writing Bakugou. Let me know which you prefer. My thought process is that everyone goes by first names here. The reason I'm kinda cool with using bakugou is because he's a military man and to my knowledge that's the name used when addressing them? Eh, feel free to correct me or tell me which you rather I use. :)
> 
> EDIT: I've changed it to Katsuki :D


	3. Izuku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm back with another update. I'm spoiling y'all too much. 
> 
> Some things for this chapter. 
> 
> This chapter is really plot heavy and gives a lot of world building (Not much is known about the air nomads even in canon so I had to think up some stuff) and it will also contain a second part that I'm entirely too tired to write right now.
> 
> Izuku is a nonbender and in the world of avatar, air nomads are all air benders, like i'm pretty sure there are no exceptions, and as far as I know, i think they're all monks. So for the sake of my story, I took some liberties. Being a nonbending air nomad is still weird in the story, but I give explanations lol. I've also decided to make some people monks and other's just simple villagers at the foot of the mountain (If you recall, monks live at the top of the mountain).

Izuku can’t help the laugh that tumbles out of his lips as he sidesteps the children that run around him in circles. He ruffles a little girl’s hair as he passes her by and she beams at him. Izuku ascends the mountain, greenery all around him on his journey upwards. 

Fog covers most of the view but he’s lived here for many years, he knows every step by heart. He hums a song and watches the flying lemurs chase each other, their funny antics making him smile.

The area around him becomes even more familiar as he ventures off the path. He can hear the wind dance around him as he nears the home of the man who’s sickly thin. 

“Izuku! My boy! It’s great to see you again.” The man beams, stopping his weaving of a basket as Izuku comes into view. 

Izuku laughs and sits on the dirt near the man, “You see me everyday Master Yagi.” 

“Yes and it’s always great to see you. How is your mother?” 

“Great actually, she’s taken up teaching the children.” 

Yagi hums, expertly weaving the basket, “Inko is very good with children, I envy her.” 

“Maybe if you showed yourself a little more…” Izuku gently prods. 

It’s no use however, “No, my boy, I’m afraid I lack the courage to…” 

Izuku smiles sadly, “It’s alright, whenever you are ready.” 

They sit in silence, the song of the wind a calming presence. Yagi continues to weave the basket as Izuku meditates, calming his spirit. When he opens an eye to peek at Yagi, he’s hit on the back of the head gently by said man, who hadn’t even looked away from the basket.

“Focus.” 

Izuku smiles sheepishly, “Sorry.” 

They stay this way for hours, and soon the light provided by the sun is dimming. It signals Izuku he should return home.

“Say hello to Inko for me, my boy.” 

“She’d love to hear it from you herself, Master Yagi.” 

He doesn’t answer him and Izuku leaves quietly. 

In all the years Izuku had known Master Yagi, the man had never ventured down to the little village of theirs. According to the older villagers at the foot of the mountain, Yagi had resolved to live a life of recluse after his master had died. He blamed himself so deeply that he felt he’d be pardoned by the spirits if he lived a life of complete and total isolation. 

Izuku sighs sadly at the thought of his master still feeling the same after many years. 

He thinks of when he had first met the man. Izuku had been a very timid boy, only thirteen years old when he had arrived with his mother to her homeland. The Southern Air Temple had welcomed them with open arms. The villagers and the monks alike.

Izuku had gotten lost as he tried exploring his new home. He remembers being terrified of the wind’s song, the fog, the forestry. The Fire Nation had even land, here, the only way was up. He had lost the path along the mountain and after crying for an embarrassingly long time, Yagi had resolved to help the lost boy, even if it meant breaking his promise to the spirits. 

He had wiped his eyes and held him as Izuku cried. Apparently Izuku’s real reason for crying hadn’t really been because he was lost, although it was what finally broke the dam. He had confessed to the sickly man that he felt lost, suddenly being forced out of their home after his father’s death. He told Yagi that he felt like a failure of an air nomad, what kind of air nomad couldn’t air bend? He had confessed that he didn’t even have any friends back home to really miss. They all made fun of him for not being a ‘pure’ blooded Fire Nation boy, and much more for not being able to bend either element. 

Yagi had simply held the boy as he cried his frustrations into the wind. 

“Does it feel better now that the wind carries your burden?” Yagi had asked. 

Izuku looked deep into his heart and found that, “Yes, it does.” 

From then on, Izuku visited Yagi many many times. His mother after hearing this had stared at him with a mixture of shock and happiness.

“Master Yagi is speaking to you?” 

“Master Yagi?” 

“The man who lives off the path of the mountain. His eyes are a bright blue and sunken in.” 

Izuku had beamed, “Yes, he is very kind and he says he enjoys my company!” He stops for a moment, “Although, I didn’t know he was a master… He doesn’t have any arrows tattooed on him.” 

His mother had sighed, “Master Yagi is not a monk, my dear. He is simply an air bending master, taught by the avatar.” 

His eyes had widened in surprise, “The avatar?” 

“Yes, my dear. He has not spoken to another human being in the twelve years since her death.” 

“Oh.” 

“It is a great honor to have the attention of such a powerful master, Izuku. Treasure it.” His mother had then used the wind to obtain a spice from the table, pulling it to her. “Perhaps he sees something in you.” 

Izuku had denied it, “No, Master Yagi found me by mistake.” 

“There are no mistakes my boy, the wind knows where it takes you.” 

  
  
  


After the talk with his mother, Izuku had asked Yagi why he chose to speak to him of all people in all the twelve years of being isolated. 

Yagi had answered with a simple, “The wind carried your cries to me. I simply listened to the wind.” 

Izuku had groaned, “What is it with this wind, is it alive? I don’t get it.”

Yagi had laughed and patted the ground next to him, “I didn’t when I was a child either.”

“Really?” There were others like him? Everyone in the village knew the wind and understood the wind, it seemed he was the only one lost. 

“Yes, really. Do you know why every Air Nomad is an air bender?” Izuku had shaken his head. “Our people are very spiritual. The spirits grant us with the ability to air bend, always. It’s their gift to us because we live our lives peacefully and in full devotion to them.” 

“But I don’t-”

“Yes, I am aware, young Izuku. Do you wish to learn the truth of why you are unable to air bend?” 

Izuku had nearly fallen over, “There’s a reason?!” 

Yagi had laughed, “There’s a reason for everything!” 

Izuku had become overwhelmed, “Yes! I want to know! Tell me!” 

And he had told him. 

“When I was a boy, I was unable to air bend. It astounded everyone. I was born as all other children were born, raised here in my home, yet… I couldn’t for the life of me air bend. Mother had died when I was very tiny, so tiny I can’t remember her face. Father had been overcome with grief and he ascended the mountain to the highest point to seek guidance from the monks. He never returned. He had found his peace. I was left in the care of the village mothers, who all took turns caring for me, bathing me, loving me. I lacked nothing.” 

Izuku had listened intently, his naturally empathetic nature causing a tightness in his heart for Yagi. 

Yagi continued, “ I grew and my bending never came. I wanted so badly to belong… I felt that if I had it, I would belong  _ somewhere. _ And while I know that is not truly the case, there are no requirements to belong afterall, I still yearned. Then I met her…” 

“The Avatar?” Izuku had quietly supplied.

“Yes, my boy.” Yagi stared wistfully at the ground. “She became like a mother to me…” 

“She sounds like she was amazing.”

Yagi smiles, “She was.” 

“What happened next?” 

“She told me that my air bending was missing because my soul wasn’t at peace. The death of my mother and the departure of my father had caused my heart and spirit much unrest, and my bending couldn’t manifest as a result.” 

It was starting to make sense. 

“She began training me, helping me find peace deep within me so that I may find my bending. It took many years, healing your spirit, heart and mind is a very lengthy process. Many years passed and finally one day, out of a fist I had pumped into the air excitedly,  _ air _ .” 

Izuku’s eyes had looked on in wonder, a longing for what Yagi had experienced. 

“Then… when she died, I lost everything. The peace of my spirit was once again disrupted, I could no longer bend. I have lived many years alone, still connected to the spirits, but my heart refuses to heal. Maybe one day… but for now, I accept my fate.” 

“No.” 

Yagi looked up at him, surprise in his features, “What?” 

Izuku shut his eyes and clenched his fist, “I said no. You can’t give up, Master Yagi. Your master… would want you to be free of the pain, she would want you to heal. She would want you to bend.” He had looked up at him then, his grey and gold eyes flashing, almost as if green as the nature around them, “That’s why, Master Yagi, let’s learn to bend together.” 

Yagi’s blue eyes had shone even through the darkness around them and he had replied with a smile. 

  
  
  


Now, five years later, Izuku had found his peace. No longer weighed down by the feelings of ineptitude or feelings of not belonging. He had made peace with his demons. 

So why could he still not bend? 

  
  
  


The next day, Izuku makes his way up the mountain, just as he does everyday. He greets Yagi and they sit in silence.

It takes one hour for him to break. 

“Master Yagi-”

“Focus.” 

“But-”

“Focus.” 

Izuku groans and shuts his mouth, resuming his meditative pose once more. 

When the sun sets again, Izuku finally speaks. “Master, it has been five years, I am eighteen years old and I’ve yet to even produce one little puff of air!” 

“Do you not trust the process?” 

“I do, but… I can’t help but feel scared that despite what I try, it won’t come to me.” 

“Then it won’t come to you.” 

Izuku sputters, “Huh?! Why?” 

Yagi laughs and begins piling materials to build a fire, “If you expect something, it’ll always happen.” 

“What kind of backwards logic is that?” Yagi shrugs and Izuku sighs, “I know you said it took many years but… is there any way we can test it? Or speed it up?” 

At this, yagi glances curiously at him, “I was unaware you needed it down by a certain time.” Izuku flushes and stammers, “May I ask what it is you are impatient for?” 

Izuku blurts it all out, “I want to travel the world!” 

Yagi tilts his head curiously, “Is that so? Why?” 

Izuku plops down on the ground, anticipating this conversation to take a while, “I...I don’t know. There’s something in me that’s telling me I need to go.” 

“Where?” 

“I-” he looks at the sky, “The wind won’t tell me quite yet… but it’s close to it. It’s waiting for me to finish finding my bending…” 

Yagi hums and sits by Izuku, fire forgotten, “ And the wind… does it tell you it’s important?” 

“Yes.” 

“Alright.” 

“What?” 

“I said alright. I can help you speed it up.” 

“Wait,” Izuku says confusedly, “You’re telling me there’s a way to hurry this along and I’ve been doing this for five years?” 

Yagi grins, “Do you not like my company?” Izuku groans, “In reality, where I’m going to send you is very difficult, for many reasons,but it will help you.” 

“Where are you sending me?” 

“To the fastest man on the planet.” 

“Don't tell me…” 

“Yes,” Yagi grins, “Prepare for your trek up the mountain, you’re visiting monk Torino and his disciple Tenya.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know if you liked it! 
> 
> Should I write the next chapter also in Izuku's point of view (Pt 2) or just move on to Ochako's pov? 
> 
> Let me know what y'all would recommend :)


	4. Ochako

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry I'm such a liar. I said I'd be writing two chapters and it'd be both Izuku and my girl Ochako but I have only written Ochako's... Im so sorry, I just really wanted to post something since I finally managed to find the time and strength :( 
> 
> so i'm so sorry for those of you who wanted Izuku, he'll come around on his next rotation and he'll have a HUGe chapter (since he's always so plot heavy lol) 
> 
> Once again, please forgive me :(

  
  


Time seems to pass by slowly in her village. The cold of their home is steady, day in and day out. The white of the snow is a familiar sight. It looks endless.

The Southern Water Tribe is a place that many think is uninhabitable, what with it’s below freezing temperatures and it’s small population. But it’s not like that for Ochako, sure she might be a bit biased, having grown up with snow at her feet, but it doesn’t make it any less true. 

Ochako tries to pull her weight, helping the elderly walk if it’s a particularly slippery day or path. She rangles the children together when their chief hosts meetings with the other neighboring chiefs and she helps to prepare dinner with the kind mothers. 

A little boy’s fur coat has ripped, so she pries it away from the very busy mother trying to do twenty things at once and begins to sew it shut. The mother, Kirima, sighs in gratitude and focuses on starting the fire that will cook their dinner once the men come back with the fish. 

“You are a true blessing, Ochako, if you weren’t here, I don’t know what I’d do.” Kirima says conversationally. 

Ochako smiles, not glancing up from her work, “It’s the least I could do.” And it was true. When she came tumbling in at just ten years old, running and running until she could run no more, the village had taken her in with no questions. 

Kirima rolls her eyes, “We’ve told you time and time again, Ochako, it’s no problem.” Ochako doesn’t reply, she can’t help the guilt. Kirima sighs, “Well… tell me, what have you been up to? I heard Kallik has his eye on you, eh?” Ochako laughs and snorts. The mention of her blond friend and fellow outsider bringing a smile to her face, even more due to the use of his village name. 

“Denki? He’s just a big flirt, please.” She sighs, “Besides, I’m not interested in being engaged…” She stops the shiver of dread that courses through her body at just the thought.

Kirima hums and when Ochako glances at her she’s looking at her with a pondering look, “If someone local is too boring, why not go for a nice foreign boy?” 

At this Ochako sputters even more, “Nope, no way. Never.” Never in a million years would Ochako be so out of her mind to do something that terrible. 

“Why not? It’s not taboo anymore, the Fire Lord has shown how perfectly acceptable it is, right?” Ochako doesn’t mention the fact that the Fire Lord was also the one who threatened war to obtain said bride, didn’t seem that acceptable. 

Ochako focuses on the sewing, lips set in a hard line, “Right…” And she resigns herself to another normal day in her village. Maybe she’d have time to go and visit her friends in the city. 

However, it would seem today would be different. The women startle when a great big shout is heard throughout their little settlement. It’s a blood curdling scream and they rush to the source as soon as they can. They make it to a hut bigger than the other ones in the village, though not by much. It’s the chief’s hut. One of the village women cradles her daughter in her arms, shaking her. The little girl is unconcious, breathing faintly. 

Ochako looks on in panic, Kirima rushes forward and lays the little girl out. “What happened?” The girl lays sprawled on her back, engulfed in their people's fur coats, both sweating and shivering. 

The mother cries, “I don’t know! She was getting better from her sickness and now, now she’s worse! She won’t wake up.” The woman is distressed, tears falling and staining the snow.

Kirima holds the mother and then looks at her crying face sternly. “You are not losing your daughter today, Tapeesa. You hear me?” The woman nods and sobs silently, Kirima looks at Ochako next, startling her out of her fear. “Ochako, I need you to go to my hut, inside the little ceramic pot should be a little pouch with some money.” Ochako nods and clenches her fists, “I need you to run into the city and get me some herbs. I also need you to tell Denki to call for the chief, tell him his daughter is critical.” 

Ochako bolts from the hut, racing towards Kirima’s as fast as she can. Her nerves make her jittery and her hands shake as she shuffles through Kirima’s belongings as fast as she can. The pot is behind a fur bag and Ochako quickly pockets the pouch with the Yuans. She pants as she runs toward Denki’s hut. 

She collides into him as he’s leaving the hut. He reaches out to steady her and gives her a wary smile, “Ochako? What are you in such a hurry for?” 

She feels relieved that he was there to begin with, it wasn’t odd to find Denki running off outside their village more often than not. “Denki, It’s the chief's daughter. She’s gotten worse.” His eyes widen and he runs a hand through his hair, “You need to go find him now!” 

He shakes himself out of his surprise and replies, “R-right!” And he sprints in the direction the men went hunting. 

Ochako shakes her head as she watches him leave and clutches the pouch in her hand before scurrying off in the direction of the capital. The cold bites at her cheeks and she pulls up the hood of her coat to lessen the sting of it, no doubt her cheeks and nose faintly pinker than usual. 

She stumbles into the city like a madman, ignoring hello’s from her friend’s Mina and Tsuyu when she chances to see them. The sturdier buildings read different applications for them, and she sighs in relief when she reads the one labelled with a simple ‘medicine’. 

Ochako pours all the Yuans out on the table, hurriedly explaining the situation to the surprised herbalist, “The daughter of our village chief is sick, she seemed to be getting better, but now her fever’s spiked and she won’t wake up.” 

The woman nods, shuffling below the counter, “This sickness is especially harsh on children. I have just what you need, but remember, it might not work if she’s been this way for a while…” 

Ochako exhales shakily, “Please, anything will help.” 

The door opens with a shrill ringing as the herbalist shuffles in the back room for the medicine. Ochako is surprised to find it’s Mina and Tsuyu who step through the door, both panting. 

“Mina? Tsu? What are you doing here?” 

Mina huffs and exaggeratedly hunches over, “You had us worried! Dashing across town like you had a bounty on your head!” 

Tsuyu nods her agreement, “You looked very scared.”

Ochako sighs and lets her shoulders sag. “The chief’s daughter… she’s very sick, very very sick.”

Mina and Tsuyu step forward and hug her, “Well, let us head back with you. Maybe we can help, the village will probably be too occupied to focus on dinner.” Tsuyu suggests. 

“Yeah, and we can help get the little ones to bed.” Ochako smiles, what had she done to deserve such kind friends? 

The herbalist exits the backroom with a pouch of herbs, “Now listen closely, she needs to drink these in tea form every two hours. I recommend heating some water and letting it steam up the hut. If you have a healer, I recommend they visit the girl, she might have a weakened system that could be strengthened by a healer.” 

Ochako nods and bows in thanks, “Thank you!” 

And then she’s heading back twice as fast, Mina and Tsuyu hot on her heels as the sun begins setting. 

When they make it back, the sun is hardly visible, but it had provided the needed light on their way back. By the time they finally arrive, it’s as Mina and Tsuyu had predicted. The villagers surround the hut worriedly and when Ochako pushes through to deliver the herbs, the Chief of their village sits worriedly with his wife as their daughter gets worse. The eldest of the daughters holds her sister’s hand. 

Kirima takes the herbs from her gently, “Thank you… did the herbalist give you any directions?” As Ochako rattles them out, she fumbles with clearing some space and setting up a tub of water that’s been heated ahead of time. “All of our healers are away for the time being… I suppose we can go without them for now.” Ochako knows it’s not ideal and she pretends to miss the worried shift of Kirima’s eyes. 

  
  
  
  


The little girl gets worse before she gets better. Every breath she takes seems more painful than the last. Ochako sits worriedly by her in the morning, brushing her bangs back. She wets a rag with cool water and lays it on her forehead, wishing she could do more for her. 

She’s surprised; however, that before she removes her hand from the rag, it shines a faint blue. Ochako pulls her hand back quickly. “What?” She presses her hand to the rag once more and the faint blue comes back, illuminating her hand, “I can heal?” She stares at the faint blue for a few seconds before, “I can heal! I can heal her!” And she dumps her hands in the tub of water, activating her bending and then bringing the water to the little girl’s body. She concentrates, hovering over her head first, the water begins shining once more, and the blue is much brighter. Ochako’s heart beats fast, relief on her face. 

“Come on, Ochako... “ she mutters to herself as she closes her eyes tightly, “Heal her.” She feels the water act on the girl’s body, clearing her lungs and reinvigorating her natural healing system. After a few minutes making sure every inch of her is healed, she returns the water with a quick press of fingertips against fingertips and sighs, catching her breath. 

When she turns to leave the hut, she’s met with a teary eyed Tapeesa and their village chief, Ochako startles and starts explaining herself, “I’m so sorry, I d-didn’t know I could do that or else I would have tried sooner, I-” A tight hug stops her rambling. In their words of thanks, Ochako’s heart relaxes. 

  
  
  
  
  


Ochako sighs as she sits just outside her hut. She hugs her knees and watches as the village stays the same, even one day of adventure doesn’t change much, but she supposes she rather it stay the same than go through the same fear as before. She hears the flaps of a hut opening and glances to where Kaminari exits. They had been neighbors for a while, the only ones who didn’t grow up in the village banding together.

He takes a seat next to her, “I heard you can heal, that’s really...” He sighs wistfully, his breath coming out in clouds of white. “You’ve been here less time than me and already you’ve proven to be more useful…”

Ochako punches him, hard. “Shut up, Denki. You’re just as useful.” 

Denki grins, “So you’ll go on a date with me?”

“In your dreams.” Ochako snorts. Denki laughs from besides her and she pats him on the head. “Your mom and dad would be proud.” 

“So would yours.” 

“... maybe.” 

“Hey, stop with the self deprecation. They’d be proud.” 

She sighs and fiddles with her gloves, “I-” she glances at the sky, “I don’t think so…” 

“Well, I’m proud of you.” 

“I’m not gonna date you.” 

“Aw, I thought for sure that time…” 

They share a laugh but the dark tone has yet to dispel. “Denki… the village doesn’t think you’re useless.” 

He sighs and smiles tiredly, “I might as well be, I can’t even go and help with the hunting…”

“... You know why, Denki.” 

He laughs mirthlessly, “See, I don’t think I do. They say it’s because of my bending, but I have much better control now. I wouldn’t shock anyone by accident now… so it makes me wonder if it’s because I’m not really Water Tribe…” 

She grabs him tightly by his hands and forces him to look at her, “You are the son of a Southern Water Tribe warrior… your mother might have been Fire Nation, but you are still Water Tribe. You grew up here. You are one of us.” 

“I-” he sighs deeply, “Thank you…” Then he smacks her head lightly, “You hypocrite, you ended up comforting me but didn’t let me do the same.” 

“I’m a master of deflection.” 

*

Ochako passes along the roasted fish to the person next to her, who passes it to the person next to them and so on. The fire provides a warmness they all cling to as it dances around on each of their faces as the villagers gather to eat past sundown. 

The cold is unforgiving, but it also causes for the warmest of friendships to form. Alone, no one could survive, but together and clinging to the warmth as penguins do, they can. Every single person here is someone she wishes to protect, someone she’s come to think of as family. 

Ochako laughs along with the villagers as one of the younger ones dances around the fireplace, terrible but enthusiastic. Across the fire she can see Denki encouraging the other village children to join in the dancing. Tiny little feet skitter across the snow to join in the joyful dance. Ochako finds herself clapping along to the dancing, giving them a beat to dance to as the village begins singing a song. 

The village is family. The village is warm. The village is all she has left. 

She hears a scoff next to her. Ochako chances a glance at the girl at her side, her dark brown hair tied in twin braids. She looks on at the children, a glare on her face. The eldest daughter of the chief is a girl just two years younger than Ochako, with his youngest having been only seven. 

The girl is named Tootega and she surprises Ochako, who had only ever seen her be playful and carefree.

“Stupid. They’re so stupid.” 

“Why do you think so?” Ochako can’t help but ask. She ignores the sudden protectiveness she feels for the village children, knowing something must be going on underneath the surface. 

Tootega looks at Ochako and glares even more, “Someone like you couldn’t understand.” Ochako thinks maybe she’s referring to her status as an outsider, or as someone who’s not the daughter of a chief (not the daughter of anyone really.) 

Ochako smiles, “Try me.” 

Tootega crosses her arms, “They’re dancing with no care in the world, as if the world is just. They don’t know anything about the real world.” 

“Yes, that’s true, but they’re children, they shouldn’t know about the world.” 

Tootega doesn’t answer her for a minute, “I guess you’re right. I rather they think the world _is_ simple.” And just like that, Ochako knows that she isn’t angry at the children. She’s jealous.

Ochako lays a hand on her shoulder gently, “Are you upset that you know the world _isn’t_ simple?” 

Tootega’s face softens and the fire illuminates her light blue eyes, sad under the light. “I…” she smiles sadly, “I don’t wish to marry a man. I don’t wish to be engaged at sixteen. I don’t wish to leave my village. I want to spend the rest of my life here, with my best friend who doesn’t know I love her...” Ochako understands, maybe not completely, but to some level. 

Ochako glances at the girl on the other side of the fire, she’s a year younger than Tootega, engagement still not in her path or mind. She dances with the younger children, long braid swishing with her movements, unaware of the turmoil of her friend. 

Tootega sighs, “I know father and mother want the best for me, but they don’t _know_ me. I told mother… that I like… girls. She forbids me from telling father, she claims I will forget my feelings once I marry a nice young chief, or whoever they choose for me…” 

“Hmm…” Ochako starts, “ You’re right, I don’t understand.” The girl looks surprised at her admission, “I have never worried about being betrothed because of my status as chief’s daughter, the only pressure I am under is the pressure of society telling me I am aging, and that one day if I have waited too long, I will be undesirable.” 

“It’s… still a big pressure.” Tootega amends, looking at Ochako with shining eyes. As if something new in the world was revealed to her.

“It is…” Ochako pulls up her hood as the wind grows a little chillier. “I will never really know _your_ struggle, but someone out there will. I may not be in the same boat with you, but I am somewhere in this vast ocean. Somewhere.” She smiles softly at the fifteen year old child who should be with the other children dancing, not talking about marriage. “ So, lean on me, okay?” It was the least she could do.

  
  
  


They sit in silence, the village growing just the slightest bit more silent as the night drags on. 

“Will you tell her?” 

Tootega doesn’t need to look where Ochako glances at her best friend, “... No.” 

Ochako nods, she had thought so. “You are strong. I wish you didn’t have to be.” 

*

As Ochako snuggles under her fur blankets that night, she thinks that she’d definitely do anything to protect her village. She had to. They were her family. She had to protect her family.

Especially since she couldn’t do the same for her real one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Kallik means Lightning in Inuit, and I just thought it'd be a cute name for denki hehe. 
> 
> Also, just in case it wasn't obvious, denki has his electricity as bending, which I will explain!!! Ochako also needs to touch water to activate her bending, which is a reference to her canon quirk. I'm trying to keep the individuality in bending and for the most part it's working?? I'll go more into people's bending in the next few chapters hehe.
> 
> I was feeling off these past few days and I hated everything I wrote, but it's all in the process. I can only get better if I write, and so with that in mind, I heavily edited this chapter before i gave it to the world... and I'm happy with it :) 
> 
> obviously I want to be better, so let's go on this journey together and maybe see some improvement? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Next up is Todoroki's pov and let me tell you, it seems like it's gonna be funny, at least to me it seems that way XD


	5. Shouto meets Zallo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously with Shouto:
> 
> After learning that his sister will be betrothed to an Earth Kingdom noble, Shouto decides to flee the palace and venture to the Southern Water Tribe. 
> 
> Now with Shouto: 
> 
> Why did he think this would be easy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! :D I'm back with another chapter, sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy and hopefully I can have Katsuki's chapter up sometime tomorrow!

Shouto knew stopping for directions was going to backtrack him, but what was he to do when he’d never ventured past the palace perimeter without guards? 

After leaving the palace during sunrise, he had followed the direction the sun rose, then realized that was a terrible idea, since he was supposed to head South. Then he realized he didn’t know North from South… 

Another problem he came across was hiding his identity. After all who would miss the very obvious Water Tribe and Fire Nation in him? The hood only helped so much in hiding his dual colored hair. In the end he decided he’d just keep his head low and hope no one recognized him. 

He stumbles upon a little shop that specializes in travel. Along the walls were various weapons and devices to help with possible hunting or camping. The color scheme is of course Fire Nation red. While the capital where the palace was located was home only to the most powerful, it was still very dependent on small businesses and different types of products. 

“Would you happen to have a compass?” Shouto asks the shopkeeper quietly, wary of anyone possibly over hearing him. Shouto doesn’t know if the world knows about his existence, even when he left the palace with guards to visit neighboring nobles per orders of his father, commoners never saw him… but rumors were bound to float around about their prince. 

The shopkeeper attempts to get a look underneath his hood, but Shouto refuses to cave, eventually the shopkeeper just ignores the hood and replies, “Sure do, but it’ll cost ya. I don’t care what business you have if you’re able to pay, boy.” Shouto unceremoniously drops a few silver pieces onto the wooden counter the thin shopkeeper stands behind. The man practically welcomes Shouto as royalty (which he is) and begins talking to him of the various objects his store carries, “And for hunting, I do recommend this weapon if you are travelling through the woods, and for-” 

“Just the compass.” Shouto grits out, foot tapping as he nervously tries to leave the shop as soon as he can. By now, the sun is clearly in the sky, the day approaching noon. If his father still hasn’t noticed he’s gone, then maybe luck is on his side. 

The shopkeeper is desperate for his business and tries to persuade him to buy more, “Well, if items aren’t your priority… perhaps you will buy directions?” 

At this, Shouto’s interest is actually piqued. He fights with himself however, when he remembers that telling this man would leave a trail straight to Shouto. Unless… 

“I need to know how to get to Port Bohai,” Shouto says, avoiding telling the man he’s going straight to the Southern Water Tribe. Port Bohai was in the lowermost part of their nation and if Shouto broke off his destinations, then there’d be less of a trail. 

The man gleefully supplies the information, “Well, if you’re attempting to walk all the way there, or even if you purchase an Elephant Zebra, you’ll need a map. The trip should take you fourteen suns on Elephant Zebra.” 

Shouto stops himself from cursing, “Is there any way to get there sooner?” 

The man hums, “Well, if you’re not in trouble with the authorities, which you’re not doing a very good job of convincing anyone otherwise, the rail road is the fastest way…” No good, the place will be swarming with traveling officials and military officers. “If you provide extra payment, I may know of an obscure _and_ fast passage, although it'd be slower than the railroad…” 

Shouto tosses him three gold pieces. The man scrambles to catch them, “Alright! Here’s what you need to do…” 

*

Shouto sighs as he sits with the peasants on the wooden crate. The people range from very old to very young, their robes are very dull and faded. The children are dirty and the mothers look very frail and sad. The men wear hard glares but even then, their eyes show a different story. Apparently one of the only ways in and out of the capital by foot was the trail down the mountain side. 

Since the capital was bordered on all sides Shouto had to blend in with the peasants that came to work menial jobs for the wealthy in the capital. He didn’t work of course but he had waited by their pick up spot. The next ‘carriages’ would take the morning shift home and drop off the afternoon shift. 

That meant Shouto only had two more shots of going down the mountain, either now while the morning shift left in the afternoon, or when the afternoon shift left at night. And leaving at night was not an option. 

The wooden platform that he and all the others sit on is pulled by two Elephant Zebras. The patterning makes them stand out and their size, while not as big or as small as their pure breeds, allows them a moderate pace while allowing them to carry heavy loads. 

The trail zig zags down the side and although downhill, it will definitely take time. The dirt ground dusts up to the platform and Shouto coughs at the offending dust. A little girl from across him giggles, a toothless grin on her face. He ignores her, he doesn’t think he’s seen a child in years, much less a peasant one. 

The little girl wiggles out of her sleeping mother’s grasp and pokes him. “Hey, mister, your hood looks scary. Are you an assassin?” 

“No.” 

She tries to look at his face, he shifts his face away. “ So… are you running away?” Shit. 

He shakes his head, “... I’m really ugly under the hood.” Shouto thinks this has satisfied the peasant child as she doesn’t say anything for a few seconds. 

“It’s okay if you’re ugly, Mister. My mama says the only ugly people are mean ones.” She stands patting his head. “Plus, you seem like a funny-” The wheels below the platform hit a bump in the road and the wood becomes unsteady. Shouto quickly grasps his hood, preventing it from falling off. 

He hears a loud thud and when he looks behind the carriage, the little girl is collapsed on the dirt road. She gasps in distress and stands to quickly chase after the vehicle. Shouto looks to the mother who remains asleep. Should he wake her? He should, right? 

He looks back at the girl who runs and runs, but the vehicle is much too fast. Sitting on it, the vehicle isn’t very fast, but it is when you’re running next to it. Shouto outstretches his hand to the girl and she extends hers as she runs. Right when their fingers brush, her foot trips over a large rock and she falls on her face. Shouto curses. He quickly shakes the mother awake. 

The mother looks disoriented and yelps when she sees Shouto in all his hooded glory, “W-what do you-” and when she notices her child is nowhere to be seen, she panics, “ Zallo? Where is she?!” 

He points behind them, “She fell…” The mother yells at the figure who grows smaller as time passes. 

“Zallo!” She cries. When she stands, she winces and collapses, grabbing at her leg. 

Shouto’s heart pounds, where had he seen this amount of desperation before? Where had he seen a mother so terrified for her child, willing to do anything to make sure they were okay, even at their own expense? 

“Stop the Elephant Zebras!” Shouto finds himself yelling. 

The coach looks back and sneers, “No way, we have a specific schedule. No stopping for any reason. If you need to do something, get off.” Shouto grits his teeth, tempted to use his royal status. He can’t, he reminds himself. No matter what.

He tries to appeal to his human kindness, “But the little-” 

“Her mom can go and chase her if she’s really worried!” 

“She’s injured, can’t you-” 

“I said, no!”

The mother cries and goes to stand again, “My child, I have to get to my child…” She winces with every step she takes. 

Shouto, in a moment of pure adrenaline, in a moment he will surely regret, stands. He pushes the mother down and jumps off the wooden platform. He grits his teeth as his feet hit solid ground and he stumbles a bit. The mother exclaims in confusion and he doesn’t turn to her as he runs to the little girl who runs with all her might, “I will get her back to you!” 

He reaches the little girl in a minute and he clasps her hand as he rushes them back to the wooden carriage. The carriage is farther, but they can make it if they speed up. He pulls at the little girl behind him. 

Shouto glances at her and finds her in several stages. First and foremost pain, Zallo clutches at her rasped arm, most likely from when she tripped trying to reach Shouto. The second stage being exhaustion, the little girl pants as she runs to keep up with Shouto. 

Shouto grunts and picks her up in his arms. 

“M-mister! You came for me.” She grins tiredly, arms encircling his neck as she buries her face in his shoulder. “Thank you!” 

Shouto doesn’t respond. This was a mistake. Why did he do that? Everything was going terribly already. Shouto sweats, the black hooded robe he wears makes everything hotter, and the added weight of his bag and the little girl make it suffocating.

He wills himself to speed up, but try as he might, the longer he runs, the more his legs burn and the more he slows down. Shouto runs for a few more minutes before he gives up, the wooden carriage farther than he’d be able to reach by running and with an injured girl. 

He sets Zallo down just off the trail. He kneels at her level and examines her injuries. He wordlessly cleans it with a rag from inside his back.

The little girl winces and jerks her arm back, “Ow! Mister, this can wait. We have to keep running!” she looks in the direction the carriage went, but the steepness of the trail means they can’t see it any longer. She looks worriedly back at him, “My mama, she’s… she’s gonna be so worried, please.” 

Shout ignores her pleas and ruffles through his bag, taking out a wooden canister from his bag and drinking from it. He fills the lid with water and gives it to the tired girl. 

She refuses to take it, “No. I’m fine! We have to keep going!” 

Shouto sighs, “We can’t. You’re injured and I can’t carry you either.” Not without the help of my bending anyway, he doesn’t say. “Now drink so we can keep moving.” He gives her the lid and after a few seconds of silence in which she contemplates his words, she takes it and drinks. 

The sun is high in the sky by this point and it bears down on them. Being a fire bender, Shouto has natural resistance to the heat, but he’s still affected, he’s only human after all. His blue and grey gaze glances around at their surroundings. Mostly dirt, a bit of grass and more rocks. 

The little girl stands and wears a determined look on her face, “Alright, what’s the plan, mister?”

Shouto hums disinterestedly, “We walk.” Zallo groans but nods nonetheless. “Where do you live?” 

“A little past the trail.” Good, still in the direction he was headed. Maybe he could still catch the train...

  
  
  


Shouto sighs in exasperation when hour two of their walking hits. Not only was he coming to terms with the fact that he’d definitely miss the train he wanted to be on, but he was also coming to realize how difficult kids were. 

At some point during their walk, Zallo had taken her hair out of it’s pony tail and had shaken it to the point it floofed all around her face. She had grinned and sighed in relief, citing her mom’s strict policies on presentable-ness as overbearing sometimes. Shouto had told her that her mom was right. 

The carriage makes its way back up with the night shift workers sometime during their trek down the mountain trail. Shouto glares at the coachier, although he doubts the man saw it with the way his hood was pulled down. 

“It’s not like we’re nobles or the royal family anyway.” Shouto had stayed silent and when she had seen that, she had begun scheming to learn more about him. “Say… you’re a really mysterious man. Are you hiding something?” 

Shouto grimaces and speeds up, “It’s none of your business.” 

Zallo hums and he thinks that’s the end of that until she jumps on him, causing his body to flinch and his heart rate to pick up. She tries to pull down his hood and he wrangles her away with little force. 

“Zallo, stop it.” He grits out. 

Zallo huffs, “Fine!” She sticks her tongue out at him and he grimaces in disgust, what was she doing? “You’re mean!” 

Shouto finds himself mimicking her posture, standing with his arms crossed as they face off. A grown man and a little girl. “Yeah?! Well… I never said I wasn't!” 

  
  


They both huff and continue walking, neither of them speaking for the next hour. 

When they make it down the trail, the sun is already setting past the lone mountain they face from a distance. Shouto sighs, whatever head start he’d had was wasted by this point. If anything, he should just wait for one of his father’s men to come and retrieve him.

Shouto doesn’t know what he’d been expecting. When he had left, everything had seemed so clear to him. He had honestly thought he’d be able to do this. What a joke, he had wasted a day essentially and he was barely past the capital. How was he going to make it halfway down the world? 

“Where to.” Shouto finally speaks. 

Zallo points to the mountain a little ways away, about a half hour walk from the trail. “There…” 

Shouto nods. The setting sun paints the little girl in their nation’s colors. She looks exhausted. He feels guilty. “I have a nasty scar on my face,” he eventually blurts out as they walk to the lone mountain. Zallo looks at him in question. “ I don’t like when people see it…” He doesn’t tell her that it’s too distinguishing if people were to see it and his hair. Shouto also doesn’t consider it a lie, he felt more comfortable in a hooded robe than he did with his hair pulled back, exposing the scar - the reminder- to the world. 

Zallo grimaces, “Sorry… I pushed too much.” 

“It’s fine.” Shouto thinks maybe all children are like this, though he doesn’t remember himself as a child acting the way Zallo did. He doesn’t remember ever having a playful smile and grin like she did, or messy hair and dirtied cheeks. 

When they make it to her home -it’s nestled in a slightly wooded area and her house and all the others are very shoddy and very small and… how does anyone live here?- her mother hugs Shouto. He tries to stop himself from flinching, but he doesn’t think he did that good a job. As the mother cries her thank you’s, Zallo pulls at the hem of his sleeves. 

He kneels to her level and she pats at his head, smiling. Shouto knows he shouldn’t, knows this could come back to haunt him… but he does it anyway. 

He pulls the hood of his robe down slowly, gaze not leaving the floor. Zallo gasps. 

“I knew it!” His heart stops for a second, “You’re not ugly at all! I told you… only mean people are ugly! Like mama says.” 

Shouto finds himself with a small smile, “ Your mom is right…”

*

Shouto leaves as Zallo waves goodbye, big and energetic. 

Shouto now knows this journey will be anything but easy, today has proven so, but he also knows that today was the most he’d ever experienced of the world in all his years alive. He waves a final goodbye to Zallo and turns and walks away. 

He had to keep going.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, is this what's considered filler? Anyway, I included a map (to view the map, you have to click open in new tab!!! sorry :( ) because it helped me when writing so I knew approximate distances and stuff like that! Let me know if it helped you or if it made it more confusing! Port Bohai, I named it that for a very specific reason... and then I forgot it lol. I think there's a place called the Bohai sea, but this has nothing to do with that... sorry i forgot my reasoning lol. for now it's just another name lol
> 
> Oh btw, Shouto is very in his head for a lot of this journey, so a lot of things like why people are carted into the capital and other world building stuff kind of fly over his head since he's never been past the capital. 
> 
> Next chapter, Katsuki will be much better at giving explanations for certain things that happen, since he actually knows the outside world lol. All of this is a learning process for Shouto. It's also a learning process for Katsuki but not in the same sense. 
> 
> Next chapter, Shouto and Katsuki will meet again lol. I'm so excited.


	6. Katsuki does his job (kinda...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously with Katsuki: 
> 
> Katsuki is tasked with finding the recently vanished prince. If he doesn't, his promotion is at risk. 
> 
> Currently with Katsuki: 
> 
> The stupid prince left a trail...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello, have this 4k monster (this is a lot for me y'all) . I'm dead, I have school tomorrow and it's 3 am... I'm so glad I was able to finish this up,I hope you enjoy!

Katsuki contemplates his existence as he searches for the asshole prince. If the prince was gone since early sunrise, then Katsuki was a day behind. He wants to kill something with his bare hands. 

He paces along the capital for a few minutes, where the hell would a sheltered ass prince go? The Fire Lord had said the idiot would be venturing to the Southern Water Tribe, but… It didn’t make any sense, why there and not the Northern Tribe? As far as Katsuki knew, the prince’s mother was from the North, not the South. 

He tries to think from the perspective of the idiot. He’d try to go South for sure, it’s just a question of whether he knew where South even was. He ends up deciding the prince probably has no clue what he’s doing. He thinks about what he’d do as a clueless fucker. 

A lightbulb goes off in his pretty little head and he grins, of course, the shitty prince would go looking for directions. Sure he’d have to visit a few places, but Katsuki isn’t a young captain for no reason.

Katsuki stomps through the capital, proud and grinning, if the prince was as predictable as he was seeming, this might be easy and fun for Katsuki. He’d have him back in three suns. Four if he was ahead maybe. 

  
  


The first place Katsuki visits is a well off shop that supplies various imported supplies. The walls are mounted with rare furs from the shitty poles and the supplies in the shop vary from salts and spices from the Earth Kingdom and the occasional fruit from various islands. 

When he asks if someone with scarlet red, moon white and a scar came through, the answer is obvious. No. He asks if someone shady ventured past instead. Still no.

He leaves in a huff, it seems the prince wasn’t as much of an idiot as he thought. He most likely covered his most recognizable features. No matter, even if he hid himself underneath a hood, that was often pretty recognizable itself. He just needs to keep searching. 

The next few places are a bust as well, and Katsuki grows just the tiniest bit worried he’s going at this all wrong, not that he’d admit that. 

It’s when he stumbles upon an inconspicuous travel shop that his mind is put at ease. Maybe the prince really was an idiot after all. He went to the most obvious fucking place. 

“Oi.” Katsuki calls to the shopkeeper who closes up for the day, the man turns and uses the torch in his hand to see. “I need something from you.” Katsuki sneers. The man grows pale and visibly swallows. Katsuki rolls his eyes. “I’m not here to mug you, idiot.” 

The man relaxes, “What do you need? I just closed the shop for the day, I’m afraid I can’t open it up again for one customer.”

“I’m not here for your shitty products. I need to know who passed by here today.” The nerve of this commoner. 

The man changes his demeanor, “No one interesting that I recall…” Which is an obvious fucking lie. How dare this peasant try and fool him, he can tell by the way his arms shift nervously as he attempts to appear normal and the way he purses his lips to keep from spouting what he knows. 

“Really?” Katsuki decides to bite. “No one?” 

“No one.” 

Katsuki growls and grabs the man by his ratty clothes, “I’m not here to test your loyalties, I have a job to do. Now, I need to know if a shady fucker came through here today. Total ass. Ring any bells now?” 

The man laughs nervously and attempts to back away from Katsuki, “Sir, please, I don’t want to have to call an officer…” 

“You’re in luck, I’m right here.” Katsuki smirks and pushes him away roughly. “Now are you going to answer me or are we going to have to call in an unfortunate fire?” He accentuates this by a burst of orange and red from his palms. The fire crackles dangerously and brightly in the quickly darkening sky. 

The thin middle aged man cowers in fear, “... Alright. Yes, someone did pass by here before noon.”

“What did he look like.” Katsuki attempts to pry it out quickly. 

“I don’t know, he kept his face hidden.” 

So he was right, “What did he purchase and where did he go?” 

The man doesn’t answer and Katsuki ignites his palms once more, making him talk, “A compass! He also bought directions from me…” 

“Where. Is. He. Heading.” 

“Port Bohai! I told him to take the peasant trail during the shifts in people.” 

Katsuki frowns and then growls at the man, “Bullshit, the pr- he would never mingle with peasants.” The man backs away as Katsuki corners him, “But let’s say he would… the trail ends nowhere near Port Bohai, what other directions did you give him.” The man sweats, “Tell me!” 

“Once he was off the trail, he’d walk for a few miles and then board the export portion of the train…”

Katsuki curses, backing away from the man. “When does the next peasant carriage come?” 

The man breathes in deeply in relief, “ The last one waits for the night shift, it’s the coachier’s only break, and since the night shift is the last travel, they wait for them.” 

Katsuki turns away from the man, done with him. 

He spots the wooden carriage near the outskirts of the capital. He bounds up to a mean looking man who chews angrily. 

“Hey, peasant, I have some questions for you.” The man turns to Katsuki’s figure as it approaches him, the darkening sky making Katsuki appear dangerous. Good, he  _ was _ dangerous.

“I have no business with you, I’ve never seen you in my life and I remember everyone. Now piss off, this is the only break I have all day.” The man turns back to his food and Katsuki contemplates smacking it to the ground. He doesn’t, he likes to think even he has respect for food and the hard workers. 

“Yeah? Well I’m counting on that being true.” He pulls out a small badge in the form of a flame and the coachier sputters, “I’m on official business, orders from the Fire Lord himself…” 

The man puts his food down and becomes wary, “I ain’t done nothing wrong. I work and I don’t slack off, if you’re trying to burn my work card…” 

Katsuki sighs and scowls, “What kind of asshole does that?” 

Workers outside of the capital had what was called a work card, it was a piece of paper detailing when and where someone worked, and it was used as proof when they received payment. The paper had to be stamped by the contractor. Apparently, assholes were running around burning people’s hard work to the ground, literally. Sure, Katsuki had threatened to do the same but he likes to think he wouldn’t have… maybe. 

The man frowns, “Tch, you would, to get what you want.” Maybe. “Get on with it, what is it you need?” 

“I need to know if a shady fucker passed through the trail today, and if he did, when and where.” 

The man hums, “Yeah, he passed through.” 

God, at least this man was competent. “Alright, where did he go once you dropped him off?” 

The man scowls, “I didn’t drop him off. He got off twenty minutes into the journey.” 

Katsuki wants to laugh, fucking idiot. He growls when he realizes that if that’s so, that kills his trail, unless he happens to find someone who saw him. 

“Why did he get off?” Katsuki asks, impatience filling him. This meant the fucker wasn’t as ahead as he’d thought. God, he could basically feel the fucker within reach. 

“He went after a little girl who fell off the carriage. Saw him walking with her when we made the trip back up.” Katsuki smirks, idiot compromised himself for a peasant? Katsuki had nothing to worry about, he’d have the asshole back home by tomorrow. 

“You said you remember every face. You’re the drop off, where does this girl live.” 

At this the man looks at him warily, “What will you do if I tell you?” 

Katsuki quirks an eyebrow, glare growing, “Why the fuck do you care? You’re the asshole who couldn’t wait when she fell off.” 

The man bristles, “It’s my  _ job _ , this is different.” He grits out. 

Katsuki smirks and flashes the badge again, “Yeah well this is mine, so talk.” 

“I’ll tell you… on one condition.” Katsuki sighs but nods, fine, whatever. “You want them to tell you which way he headed, right? Well, don’t bother the little girl, she’s sweet but she’d never tell you if she caught wind of your intentions, which I’m guessing are bad.” 

Katsuki rolls his eyes, “Yeah? Well she’ll speak if she knows what’s good for her.” The man sighs and rubs at his eyes. He seems like he doesn’t get much sleep, which Katsuki can see happening. The coachier had the longest hours, the shittiest job, but more pay. Hard working man, he could respect that. “Fine,” he eventually relents, tired of keeping both of them from their jobs, “What the fuck should I do then?” 

The man hums, “First, I’d say ask nicely. I doubt that’ll happen so I suggest you speak to the mother instead. She’s injured but she’s got a firm hold in her household ever since her husband died. She’ll feel indebted to whoever you’re looking for because he brought her child back, but if you make her think you’re in search of him to help him… she should be able to convince Zallo to speak.” 

Katsuki huffs, “I guess I can do that. What kind of asshole goes around threatening little girls and injured widows anyway?” 

“You would, to get what you want.” Maybe. 

*

Katsuki doesn’t ride in the carriage, he couldn’t since the coachier was on break and the night shift had not been done with their work. 

He also can’t afford to let the prince get much further, not when he’d lost his advantage. So he resolves to use his fire bending. The way his bending manifests, his flames are very wild and discontinuous, but he’d never seen it as a weakness, if anything, they made him strong. They crackle and boom around his palms and do serious damage. Add to the fact that they can make him insanely fast and he thinks he was blessed to have his flames manifest this way. Some people manifested theirs very differently and would have been better off as non benders. 

Like the former crown prince… 

He makes it down the trail in little under an hour. He wouldn’t admit it but he’s tired. Maybe it’d help if he thought of this as training. 

Katsuki glares at the moon when it makes it’s full appearance. All it represented right now was the passing of time and the more time passed without the prince back home, the longer it took for Katsuki to get his promotion. He had to catch up to that asshole.

He follows the directions the coachier had given him once he was to leave the trail. Katsuki doesn’t even blink at the fragile homes, he had seen many of these places back home, after all. Such was the life of a peasant.

It was common for the menial workers of the capital to live in the outskirts of the capital. They couldn’t afford to live in the capital but they still needed to arrive to work on time. Thus, they settled in areas near the trail.

The wooden homes are illuminated by fires in small lamps. Everyone stays inside. The night only brought danger, and no one here could afford to lose anything, life was difficult enough. 

He taps on the wooden door a little ways into the small forest. There’s a pause in the faint noise behind the door. Then the door opens slowly and cautiously. Smart. 

“Yes?” The older woman asks when she meets Katsuki’s gaze, she doesn’t open the door much. 

Katsuki clears his throat and smooths out his eyebrows, hoping to look gentler than he really was. If he had any luck, he’d at least look neutral. He flashes his badge, hoping to calm her,but it seems it only makes her more nervous. 

Seriously, what was it with the peasants fearing him once he flashed his badge? He worked for their country dammit. 

“I’m here regarding royal business.” Katsuki explains, “You aren’t in any trouble, ma’am.”

God was he really speaking to the woman as if he were a gentleman? The woman relaxes but the curiosity doesn’t leave her face. The door opens more and Katsuki is allowed inside. He bows as he enters. 

Katsuki notices her bad leg as she leads him further into her home. If there was anything Katsuki respected more than a hard worker, it was a hard working mother. He had some experience with those. She gestures over to the chair near the small wooden table. Katsuki registers some food being roasted on a small flame. He must have interrupted dinner. Or will be interrupting dinner. Hopefully he can leave quickly for all their sakes. 

“What can I do for you, officer?” The mother sighs as she sits and finally rests her bad leg. 

Katsuki clears his throat, “Well, I was informed of an incident that happened today. A mysterious person helped your daughter, correct?”

The woman nods warily, “Yes…” 

“I have business with this gentleman, would you be kind enough to direct me in the direction he went?” 

The woman frowns just the slightest, thought not by much. “I apologize if it’s not my place...but what sort of business do you have with this kind man? He helped us very much today. I’m sure you understand.” Katsuki wants to click his tongue, she was protecting him from the get go. 

He nods and he can’t stop the way his eyebrows settle into their familiar glare,”Very well. He’s a spy sent by the Fire Lord on a mission.” Complete and utter bullshit, the woman’s eyes widen in surprise. “He’s very good at his job, but it seems the stunt he pulled today really conflicted with his mission…” 

The mother gasps and Katsuki almost feels bad for lying. Almost. “Oh, no, when he helped Zallo… I’m so very sorry, I had no-”

Katsuki halts her with a casual wave of the hand,”No, no, it’s completely alright. If anything, we’re thankful.” 

The woman tilts her head in confusion, analyzing all the information. Damn, he’d have to play this off well. “Why?” 

Katsuki grins, “Well, he’s  _ very _ good at his job and doesn’t leave any trails. The Fire Lord wishes to stop the mission, but as a result of this spy’s expertise, we can’t deliver the message to him. The Fire Lord just wants me to find him and inform him of the change of plans.” Katsuki stops himself from smirking when he realizes he has her in the palm of his hands, “Now, I just need to know where he-” 

A small figure zooms into the house just then, panting and grinning. “Mama! I got the spices you asked me to borrow from the neighbor, he gave us- Oh.” She stops short when she spots Katsuki in their home. “Who’s this mama?” 

The mother frowns, “Zallo, that is not how we greet guests,” and then to him, “I’m very sorry, I promise she’s usually more well behaved.”

Katsuki waves her off, “Children. It’s fine.” 

“No, of course not. Zallo, greet our guest correctly.” The mother says sternly. 

Zallo looks at the floor in remorse, “Yes, mama, I’m sorry.” She turns to Katsuki and bows in their nation’s signature way, “Welcome to our home.” 

Katsuki is reminded of his mother. Fire Nation mothers were both nurturing and stern, their nation’s superiority could be attributed to the mother’s strict rules on etiquette and their great love. Katsuki respects Zallo’s mother even more so now, an excellent Fire Nation citizen. 

Katsuki nods to Zallo, “Thank you for having me, I am Captain Bakugou. I am here to serve our country.” 

Zallo practically beams at the knowledge. Katsuki beams with pride at eliciting such a response, finally someone who didn’t cower. He was here for them and their country, after all. “Captain? You mean you’re part of the military?!” 

Katsuki laughs a little more genuinely, “Damn right I am.”

Zallo’s mother sighs and shakes her head, “I apologize, she has an obsession with the military…” She says all this with a kind smile,”See, her father was once a part of their ranks…” 

Katsuki frowns, “I’m very sorry for your loss, may the sun spirit welcome him and keep him warm…” 

Zallo looks at him with a determined gleam in her eye, one he was used to seeing in his own gaze when he looked in the mirror. “ I’m going to make our village and papa proud, I’m going to join the military!” 

Her mother gasps, “Zallo, we’ve talked about this! You are not allowed to! There are no women amongst their ranks.” She turns to Katsuki and bows deeply, “I’m very sorry, can you forget she said-”

“No.” He says sternly, and her eyes fill with fear. “You will join the military and give all those incompetent fools a run for their money. The future Fire Lord will be lucky to have you among his ranks.” If he can find him in time… 

Zallo beams and the mother calms down. “... You are too kind, captain…” No, not really, he was lying to her face. As for what he’d said, he was just telling the truth. “I’m afraid I can not tell you where the man went, Zallo was the one with him when he departed this afternoon…” 

Katsuki turns to Zallo, “Can you tell me where he went?” 

Zallo turns to her mother, worry in her eyes. She relaxes when her mother nods at her. Good. “He went around the mountain. Keep going right.” 

Katsuki nods and stands quickly. “I’m sorry for the interruption. Thank you for your cooperation…” he hands the mother a small pouch with silver pieces, “I’m afraid I only have so much.” 

She flusters, “Oh, no, I couldn’t possibly take-” 

Katsuki smiles genuinely, “Think of it as payment from our nation…” 

He leaves the small house before she can fight him even more on it. Fire Nation pride forbids help from anyone. Katsuki shrugs, just this once, he’d ignore an essential fact.

He turns when he feels a tug on his bag. He quirks an eyebrow at Zallo. She stands with her arms crossed and looks anywhere but him. He really should leave… but he can spare a minute. “What is it, brat?” 

“Did you mean what you said?”

“About what?” 

“That I can join the military… even if I’m a girl.” 

Katsuki rolls his eyes, “Of course. I don’t lie about those sorts of things.” 

Zallo stares deep into his eyes. The muddy color pierces him, “The mysterious man... “ she starts and he stills, “ You lied. Whatever you told mama…” she shakes her head, “It doesn’t matter that you lied… when you find him…” she looks at the ground, “Listen to him, okay? He left for a reason, right? He must be really hurt…” 

Katsuki’s gaze hardens, “Rule number one if you wanna make it in this world.…” he turns from her. 

“ You can’t let the hurt stop you.” 

*

One advantage Katsuki gains with the railroad is the lag between boarding and departure. This particular railroad imports goods from islands in the sea and on rare occasions, fruits from the Southern Air Temple. They had some of the most delicious fruits, even Katsuki could admit that much. 

This railroad also exported on the way back to collect the imports that came into Port Bohai. This meant there was a lag when the imports were carted out  _ and  _ when goods were carted in for export. 

Along with goods, the railroad made various stops along the countryside. The prince will be hiding somewhere… He doubts it’ll be in plain sight however. He just has to think. Where would the prince manage to sneak in?

The train is in the process of finishing carting in the goods and Katsuki begrudgingly enters when his thinking comes up short. He guesses he’ll just look around the different cars for a mysterious idiot. Even if he fails in finding him among the passengers, the idiot was definitely getting off at Port Bohai, though Katsuki isn’t fond of making it that far. He rather find him as soon as possible and get off at a stop close enough to walk back to the capital from. 

Eventually Katsuki makes it through all of the separate carts and no sign of the asshole anywhere. The journey is halfway over. Fuck. He needs to find him. 

The man Katsuki sits next to munches loudly on his food. God, why out of all the possible people? Katsuki turns to tell him to fuck off and take his munching elsewhere when it hits him in the face. 

God, he was an idiot. Why hadn’t he thought of that? 

Katsuki bolts from his seat, leaving a confused man to eat his fruit innocently. 

The fucking compartment with the goods. The prince wasn’t as dumb as he’d thought. Or maybe the shopkeeper had told him to do that… in which case, it infuriates Katsuki more that the fucker had kept the information from him. No matter, he knew now. 

There are so many compartments that Katsuki worries time will run out by the time he can get through all of them. It’s as they approach the last station that Katsuki makes it to the last compartment. He sneaks behind crates and keeps quiet, he has to get the idiot unaware. He’s not sure if the Fire Lord minds if he brought back a beat up prince or not. He’d rather not have to resort to it. 

As he nears a crate, Katsuki bumps into a different one, making the noise fill the silence. Katsuki holds his breath. It seems someone else does as well. 

In slow motion, he can see the shadow of the prince’s dumb ass running quickly out from behind the crate. The door opens and light streams in. Fuck! 

Katsuki doesn’t wait, letting off an explosion so powerful the goods are surely destroyed. He chases after the hooded figure that pushes past people. Katsuki stops using his bending as the crowd grows bigger, he didn’t need to go around blasting and burning people… yet. 

He doesn’t take his eyes off the prince and shoves the people away from his path. “Get the fuck out of the way!” He yells at the people. If he lost the prince because of these idiots, he’d have their heads. 

The moonlight seems to cast a spotlight on the prince. He glances back at Katsuki and Katsuki catches a glimpse of the fucker’s unmistakable white hair. If there was any doubt before, there was none anymore. “Fucking asshole! Get back here!” Katsuki is suddenly overcome with the rage of having his promotion delayed because of this asshole. And what for? Because the fucker needed to rebel against his fucking dad? Boo- fucking-hoo. 

The prince just speeds up. Katsuki groans in relief when the crowd thins. The prince runs towards the ship in the distance. He’s not even sure what ship it is, just running straight for it. 

Katsuki speeds up with two powerful explosions and the prince retaliates when he hears the noise coming up behind him. Without turning back, the asshole throws sand in his face. The fuck? Katsuki coughs and closes the eye the sand manages to hit. He doesn’t stop chasing after him. 

The fucker wasn’t getting away. He wonders why the fucker hadn’t used his flames… 

“If you’re trying to escape you’re gonna need more than fucking sand, you fucking idiot!” Katsuki yells, propelling himself with even more explosions. 

He manages to tackle the stupid prince right before he can board the ship. The waves hit the shore roughly. Katsuki laughs and grabs the prince by his bag. “I’ve got you, you dumbass.” 

The prince shifts his body to face Katsuki’s and head butts him. Katsuki groans at the pain on his face but lands a punch on the stupid fucker’s face regardless. “I’m. Taking.You. Back.” He accentuates each word with a hard punch, though some are dodged by the prince. 

The hood falls off the prince’s face and Katsuki takes joy in the fact his face is set in a hard glare. His white hair shines in the moonlight, the red strangely dull in comparison. “You aren’t taking me back.” The prince exclaims even as he’s on the floor, looking up at Katsuki who looms over him. They both knew who was the better fighter. “For once in your life, just- just fuck off, Bakugou!” 

Katsuki smirks, “No fucking chance. Your shitty dad won’t let me advance unless I do this. You don’t mean as much to me, sorry, prince.” 

The waves around them seem to become louder and Katsuki revels in the ominous feeling. He grabs the prince by the robe and hoists him up, “Now, let’s fucking go you fuc-” His words are cut off as his face is hit with what feels like a thousand Elephant Zebras.

He manages to see what hit him before it hits him again. A large wave of ice is suspended where Katsuki had stood before. The prince stands over him and pants as his right hand is raised towards him. 

The last thing Katsuki sees is another wave of ice coming straight for him.

Katsuki blacks out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one: 
> 
> Katsuki: *flashes his badge*
> 
> Fun fact: Fire Nation mothers are really stern and loving at the same time. As for the whole girls can't be in the military... it's mostly true. There are female squadrons in the atla universe but they're like few... so. 
> 
> Oh another fun fact. It seems the fire nation is very progressive with gender equality (ignoring the military thing of course) and women and men both usually work. So that's nice right?
> 
> Anyway! They met lol. Is it what you expected?
> 
> I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Hopefully Katsuki comes off as himself. I have a feeling he'd have respect for people who he thought were good fire nation citizens...
> 
> Which would explain why he doesn't like Shouto lol. 
> 
> Anyway, goodbye, I'm off to sleep for the next one hundred years!

**Author's Note:**

> I- I hope y'all like this mess. Let me know if you have any critiques or questions uwu.


End file.
